Dusty's Island
by America50
Summary: When Dusty has a riding accident, things begin to get very strange especially when the gang finds themselves on an uncharted desert isle, with Gilligan, the Skipper too, the millionaire and his wife, the movie star, the Professor and Mary Ann.
1. Chapter 1

**This is m first GI fic and my first DT fic. I've only ever seen like 5 or 6 episodes of Dusty's Trail and I've seen all but the third season of GI. It's like impossible to find a copy of the 3rd season x3 Anywho, since I've only seen a few episodes of DT, I'm not too sure if the California Gold Rush was the reason for the wagon train to be heading for California. But in this fic, it's the reason now lol **

**I'll update as soon as I can, granted I can get more than a few minutes on the computer to finish the next chapter. So updates will vary depending on how often I get to type things out.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the 19th century, life was hard. Much harder than life as we know it today. Back then the west had yet to be tamed and the mighty nation that is the United States of America was still in its youth. The California Gold Rush was in its prime, drawing people in by the thousands in their attempt to strike it rich. From lands far and near, people flocked to California for the opportunity to change their lives. And it was that very reason that Carter Brookhaven and his wife, Daphne Brookhaven, had funded the wagon train that would take them and many other people to the gold rich state. But thanks to the blundering of a young scout by the name of Dusty, him and six others, the Brookhavens included, ended up separated from the main wagon train.

For the past few months, under the lead of Mr. Callahan, the wayward travelers had been trying to find the rest of the wagon train or find their way to California on their own. But every time it seemed like they were close, Dusty did something else to make them loose their way even more. Despite all of his blunderings, Dusty was still well liked by the people who seemed to becoming almost like family. Even though Dusty seemed to mess everything up and cause them trouble, he had a good heart and always had good intentions. He even provided them with some humor.

One day, after a days worth of traveling, the small wagon train stopped to make camp. Still having a couple of hours until sunset, everyone decided to use that time to relax and do their own thing while supper cooked over an open fire. Andy, a book smart man that knew more about things most people had never even heard of, sat next to the steaming pot of stew, stirring it occasionally as he relaxed. In the covered wagon he drove, two young women sat talking about men, their plans once they reached California and whatever else came to mind. Lulu, the older of the two, sat on a stool fixing her long blonde curls. Lulu was a show-girl who loved to dance and perform on stage. She could've been considered a flirt as well. Betsy, the younger of the two, was a shy school teacher, planning to go to California to teach children who were in need of a school. While she liked to look nice like Lulu, she tended to use a more casual look, meaning little to no make up and wearing her dark brown hair down and a simple, yet still fancy dress. Despite their differences, Lulu and Betsy were best friends.

Sitting in their stagecoach, Carter and Daphne Brookhaven talked about their favorite thing. Money. Being the owner of several banks in the East, the Brookhavens had it made. They had been eager to get to California to open more banks while the Gold Rush was still going strong. But at the rate things were going, it was looking unlikely that there would be any banks opening in California that were owned by a Brookhaven.

While the two of them talked and made plans that would likely never get to be played out, outside, Mr. Callahan was on the hunt for his 'little pal' as he liked to call Dusty. Unlike the others, Mr. Callahan had known Dusty a few years prior to their unintentional exile into the untamed wilderness that was the Wild West. In those years, Cal had been, and still was, Dusty's boss. And during those years, the older man had learned to be patient with the young man he now considered more of a son than an employee. But there were still times when Dusty managed to push Callahan past his breaking point, earning the younger man a long lecture and numerous threats, none of which Callahan even actually intended to carry out.

"Dusty, where are you!" Callahan called, cupping his hands around his mouth to help the sound carry further. Not getting a reply, he sighed and shook his head. Spotting Andy stirring their supper, Callahan walked over. "Andy, have you seen Dusty? I need his help and he's done vanished again."

"No sir. I haven't seen him since we stopped. But when I saw him, he was with Freckles again." Andy replied, looking up at his friend. Freckles was Dusty's appaloosa pony that he had accidentally caught while practicing his roping skills. Since breaking him and getting him back from the people who had originally tried to capture the wild horse, the two were inseparable. More often than not, Dusty would be found wherever Freckles was and vice versa.

Callahan nodded and scratched his head in thought. "Well, if you saw him with Freckles, that means Dusty's likely to be where he is."

"Yeah. Do you need any help looking for him?" Andy asked before tasting the stew. Satisfied with the taste, he stirred it again before putting the spoon off to the side.

"No, that's alright. He can't be too far away. But if you see him before I do, tell him I'm looking for him." Cal said, hooking his thumbs in his gun belt.

"I will. Good luck." Andy replied as the older man walked off.

At that same moment, Dusty was unintentionally hiding out in a nearby very thinly wooded area. He was standing next to Freckles, adjusting the appaloosa's bridal and saddle. Once satisfied, the bumbling young man looked his horse straight in the eye.

"Alright Freckles. Don't move or anything." Dusty told him as he put a foot in the stirrup. Bouncing up and down a couple of times, he got the momentum he needed to mount after the third bounce. Freckles snorted and stomped his hooves, clearly not liking to be mounted. Dusty held onto the reins, trying to get the young horse under control. "C'mon Freckles, stop acting like that. I gotta mount ya to ride you. Besides, it's not that bad." At hearing his master say those words, Freckles turned his large head towards Dusty, giving him a 'yeah right, you're not the one being ridden' look. Not catching the look Freckles gave him, Dusty patted the horses' neck. "Okay pal, let's go." Snorting again and throwing his head up, Freckles took off at a fast trot. Frowning, Dusty pulled on the reins, trying to get him to slow down to a walk. "Darn it Freckles, slow down!" Unfortunately for Dusty, Freckles didn't slow down. Instead, he reared slightly before he broke out into a full fledged gallop, dodging trees and bushes as his hooves pounded on the dry western soil. Hanging on for dear life, Dusty did everything in his power to get the powerful animal to stop or at least slow down. Unfortunately for Dusty, his ornery horse had other plans.

Not being the most graceful human alive, it was only a matter of time before Dusty lost his balance and his grip on the reins. And that time came when Freckles approached a fallen tree laying across some bushes. Not having enough time to go around the clear end, the young horse had no choice but to jump. Flexing his powerful muscles, Freckles leaped into the air, sailing over the tree with grace and ease. Dusty managed to hang on as they went over the tree, but when Freckles' hooves hit the hard ground, he was jolted out of the saddle and thrown over Freckles' shoulder where he hit the ground and bounced once before rolling to a stop. Feeling the extra weight on his back suddenly disappear milliseconds before a giant blur zipped past his face, Freckles let out a startled snort before skidding to a stop before changing direction and taking off at a gallop, a cloud of dust being kidded up from Dusty's meeting with the ground and Freckles' sudden stop and acceleration. When the dust cloud finally settled, it revealed an unconscious Dusty laying on his side, his clothes dirty.

Back at camp, Callahan was getting frustrated. When he had gone to see if his bumbling friend was with the horses, he found all but Freckles were present. Knowing that proved Dusty was off goofing around with the horse, Callahan planned to have a good long talk with Dusty when he returned. Deciding Dusty would return in a little while, Callahan headed back to camp to get his half of the work done that needed done. Before he'd taken more than a couple of steps however, the sound of hooves hitting hard ground hit his ears. Looking in the direction of the sound, Callahan saw a speckled white horse approaching at a trot. Recognizing it immediately, Callahan reached out and grabbed the reins when the horse slowed to a walk.

"Whoa boy." Callahan said soothingly. Freckles looked at the human and threw his head back with a snort as he pawed at the ground. A small cloud of dust stirred up around his hooves before settling to the ground. Not seeing Dusty, Callahan sighed. "Wonder where Dusty is. It's not like him to let you come back by yourself." Freckles only snorted and shook his large head, making the metal parts on his bridal rattle and cling together. Walking Freckles over to the other horses, Callahan tied him to a low tree branch before patting his muscular neck. Turning away, the wagon master headed off in the direction Freckles had come from, all the while figuring Dusty couldn't be far behind.

Groaning as the dull throbbing in his head made itself known, Dusty slowly came around. Sitting up slowly, he put a hand to his head, wincing when he felt the large bump that formed on the back of his head. "Ow...that really hurts..." He muttered as he let his hand drop onto his lap. When the dull throbbing finally disappeared, the young scout got to his feet. He looked around, trying to figure out how he got where he was. It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks, or more appropriately, a horse kicking him. "Freckles? Hey freckles, where'd ya go?" Not getting an answer, Dusty headed off, albeit unsteadily. "Freckles! Freckles, where are you?" Still not getting a response, save for some birds calling out, Dusty grew increasingly worried. Hoping his horse went back to camp, Dusty decided to head back. Besides that, he had a nasty headache and he was still unsteady on his feet, which made avoiding things he could trip over a greater challenge than usual. Deciding to concentrate on not falling as much as his aching brain would let him, which wasn't much, Dusty headed off in the direction he and Freckles had come. He really hoped Freckles was at camp, safe and sound. And if not, he hoped Mr. Callahan was there. The older man would definitely know what to do. Or at least that's what Dusty thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter of "Dusty's Island." Kiwi, my parrot, says he wants at least 5 reviews for this chapter or he'll come to everyone's house and steal your food. (He would too if he knew how to find people's houses xD he loves his yum yums)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a review from Teobi, I've been hit by a blast of inspiration. I've changed the plot of the story some. ^.^ Here's a virtual cookie for you my friend. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_19th Century: The Wild West_

Callahan sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun was finally starting its daily decent into the horizon. Dusty was still missing, which worried the wagon master considerably. It wasn't like Dusty to just up and leave, especially without his horse. The nagging feeling that something terrible had happened to the young scout kept nipping at the back of Callahan's mind. Sitting down to rest, he frowned as he scanned the area for any sign of Dusty. Not seeing anything, he decided to head back to camp. There was no way he'd be able to find Dusty in the dark, though there was always a chance the scout had returned to camp on his own. Thinking that, Callahan smiled to himself. _Dusty's probably already back at camp. He's probably getting onto Freckles about not waiting up or something. _Feeling a little more at ease with those thoughts, Callahan stretched his tired muscles before standing and resuming his trek, this time heading back the way he had come.

_20th Century: On a small uncharted desert island somewhere in the pacific..._

A gentle breeze blew through the trees as the sun shone down on the jungle. Birds and monkeys called out to one another as they went about their business as usual. Wandering through the dense vegetation that was the jungle, Dusty knew he was in trouble. Not only had he lost Freckles, he had no idea where he was or where camp was. On the bright side, his head no longer hurt, though he did still have a bump on the back of his head. Looking around, he trembled a little with fear. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he ended up walking right into a banana tree, which was full of low hanging yellow bananas. Stumbling back, Dusty looked at the bananas and blinked. "Bananas? Lots of bananas...and their upside down." Leaning forward, Dusty attempted to twist his body so he could look at the bananas upside down. In the process, he lost his balance and fell face first into a thick patch of green grass with a loud _oof! _

Sitting up, Dusty spat out a mouthful of grass before getting to his feet and brushing himself off. _Gilligan!_ Hearing the sound of someone shouting, Dusty immediately looked around. Not having a clue what a gilligan was, Dusty started off in the direction the shout had come from."Where there's a shout like that, there's definitely people. Maybe they can help me find the others."

_Gilligan! Where are you!_

Noticing the voice was louder, Dusty picked up his pace. A short time later, he burst out of the jungle and into a clearing. The first thing he noticed were the three bamboo huts sitting around the edge of the clearing. The next thing he noticed was a beat up looking table sitting in the middle of the clearing and next to it, a fire pit. The third thing he noticed was a fat man wearing a blue shirt with white pants and blue sneakers with a captain's hat on his head. Realizing he must have been the one yelling, Dusty hurried over to him. As he neared the man in blue, Dusty's left foot caught up under his right foot as he ran, effectively tripping himself. Stumbling full speed ahead while attempting to keep his balance, Dusty ended up plowing headfirst into the middle of the man's back. Together the two of them fell to the ground in a heap. Sitting up quickly and scooting back, Dusty fixed his hat on his head again and looked at the stranger as he turned around and sat up.

"Gilligan! Watch where your going!" The man scolded as he grabbed his hat and whacked Dusty over the head. Startled, Dusty let out a small yelp and jumped to his feet. Frowning, the man looked him over before getting to his feet. "What are you doing? I told you to go collect coconuts and bananas, not play around with those costumes you caught yesterday."

"Erm...what?" Dusty asked, more confused now than he normally was.

"Don't play dumb, Gilligan. Now go get those coconuts and bananas like I told you. The girls can't finish supper until you get them."

"Why do you keep calling me Gilligan? I'm Dusty. I don't even know what a gilligan is."

"Very funny, Gilligan. Now go before I keelhaul ya! And take off that ridiculous costume too!" The man snapped, stabbing a thick finger towards the jungle as he spoke. Gulping rather loudly, Dusty turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tripping over himself and the ground in his haste. Shaking his head, the man sighed and headed for one of the huts.

Walking out of the jungle a few minutes later, hauling a duffel bag filled with coconuts and a bamboo pole covered in freshly picked bananas, a young man wearing a red rugby shirt with a white collar, light blue bell bottoms and white sneakers with a white sailors cap on his head, trudged towards the table where he immediately dropped the bag of coconuts and sat the bananas on the table. Exhausted, he plopped down on one of the seven stools that sat around the table. Breathing a sigh of relief at getting rid of his heavy load, the young sailor looked around.

"Wonder where everyone is." He said to himself. Standing up, he looked around again before calling out, "Skipper! Professor! Mary Ann! Ginger! Mr. and Mrs. Howell!"

Coming out of the hut, Jonas Grumby gave the young man a strange look before walking over. "Gilligan, why can't you collect food this fast all the time?"

The young man named Gilligan looked at the Skipper, confused. "But Skipper, I was gone over an hour."

"Gilligan, I know you've been gone for over an hour. But you were slacking off most of that time." Skipper replied, slightly annoyed.

"No I wasn't. I was getting the coconuts and the bananas like you said. See?" The first mate said, pointing at the duffel bag and pole.

"I can see that, Gilligan. Now go find the girls and let them know you're back. They went down to the lagoon to get some oysters." The Skipper ordered.

"Yes sir." Gilligan mumbled, sulking as he trudged off towards the lagoon. The last thing Gilligan wanted to was wander down to the lagoon. He was still worn out from collecting and hauling the fruit back to camp and at the moment, all he wanted to do was sit down and relax. Getting an idea, he grinned to himself. "Skipper never said I had to come back after I get the girls. Maybe I can sneak off and take a nice long nap before dinner." Rubbing his hands together with a sneaky grin, the bumbling first mate hurried off to the lagoon, anxious to take a nap and relax.

Back at camp, Roy Hinkley, a.k.a. the Professor, walked into camp, carrying a notebook, several thick text books, and some instruments he had crafted out of materials he found on the island. The instruments were crude and nowhere near as good as they'd be if they'd been made professionally, but given the circumstances the instruments were accurate enough to let the Professor continue his studies even during their island exile.

Seeing his friend sitting at the table in his usual place, the Professor walked over and sat his stuff on the weathered table.

"Hello Skipper." The book smart man greeted, sitting in his own usual place at the table.

"Oh hello Professor." Skipper greeted in turn, the irritation he was feeling clear in his tone.

"Is something wrong?" Roy Hinkley asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Other than Gilligan irritating me again, everything is just fine."

"I see. Perhaps you need to take a respite from him."

"I think everyone could use a break from Gilligan. I know he means well, but sometimes I just want to break every bone in his body so he has to stay put and out of trouble." Skipper replied, holding his hands up and pretending the air in his hands was his young first mate as he made a squeezing motion. The Professor chuckled softly and picked at a spot on the table.

"Yes, Gilligan would have to stay in one place for awhile. Though, knowing Gilligan, he would still plague us all with his constant babbling."

"I suppose your right. Maybe we could use some of that glue you made and glue him to a chair and glue his mouth shut. That would do us all a favor." Skipper grinned. The Professor just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Good luck, Skipper," Roy Hinkley smiled, standing up. "I'm going to put my books away. I have found the most fascinating fauna and flora in the caves I've been studying. I must check over my notes."

"Alright Professor. I'm going to find some firewood before the others get back." Skipper said, getting to his feet. Without another word between them, the two men went their separate ways, the Professor going to his hut and the Skipper heading into the jungle to collect some firewood.

_On the other side of the island at that same time..._

Thurston Howell III walked along, his arm hooked with his wife's arm as the rich woman held a sky blue parasol over her head to protect her skin from the sun's rays. Lovey Howell smiled in delight as she walked with her husband.

"Today is such a lovely day for a stroll." Lovey said happily. In the years since becoming castaways, the Howells had learned to tolerate doing things for themselves, though they still got a kick out of making one of the others, most often than not Gilligan was their target, play the servant. While the first mate disliked being a servant, he never complained about being unknowingly volunteered. But when two of your closest friends were very well known millionaires, who would complain? It's not everyday one got a chance to befriend millionaires and earn a chance to make quite a bit of money.

"Yes my dear, it is a lovely day for a stroll. Of course, any day is lovely with you around, Lovey." Thurston said, smiling lovingly at his wife. If there was one thing Thurston Howell III loved as much as money, it was his wife. And his teddy bear, Teddy.

"Oh Thurston, you flatterer." Lovey smiled, looking away bashfully as she playfully swatted the air.

Being caught up in their conversation, neither of the Howells heard the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs getting steadily louder and closer until it was too late. Barreling out of the vegetation at full speed, Dusty plowed into them. With a cry, two Howells and a Dusty fell to the ground in a heap and tangle of arms, legs and a parasol. With more startled cries and angry shouts, the trio finally got themselves freed and were soon back on their feet. Mr. Howell glared angrily at Dusty as he held onto his wife's arm with one hand and her should with his other hand. "I say! What is the meaning of this! Knocking a Howell to the ground and causing them to get filthy!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Dusty replied nervously. After his run-in with the Skipper, Dusty was still on edge and still very confused.

"Didn't see us? Ha! I should report you to the captain, young man." Thurston frowned.

"Thurston, darling, let it go. The boy didn't mean any harm. I'm sure he had a very good reason to be running." Lovey said, lightly tapping her irate husband on the arm.

"And what reason would that be, Lovey dearest?"

"Simple. He's exercising."

"Exercising? Whatever for?"

"I'm not really sure, but we should let him finish," Lovey replied, looking Dusty up and down. "But Gilligan, dear boy, you're not wearing the proper outfit for running. You really must change clothes."

"I'm not Gilligan," Dusty started, concluding 'Gilligan' was the name of someone the strange people must know. But why they kept calling him that, he had no idea. "I'm Dusty and I'm lost."

"Oh my. The poor boy must have hit his head. He doesn't know who he is again." Lovey said, putting a hand to her mouth. "You really should see the professor about that."

"But I know who I am. I'm Dusty. Not Gilligan. And who's the 'Professor'? What's a professor? And who are you? You're not Mr. and Mrs. Brookhaven. But you sure act and talk like them. And you're sure dressed fancy like them too. And that fat guy isn't Mr. Callahan, but he sure acts like him."

"Lovey, the poor lad's lost his mind! Not that he ever had a mind to loose. We must take him to see the Professor." Thurston frowned, going over to the young scout. Dusty backed away, beginning to think all of the people here, wherever here was, were crazy. Before he got more than two steps back, Mr. Howell grabbed Dusty's arm and started to lead him back to camp, Lovey following close behind. Dusty let out a small whimper as he was dragged along, silently wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^.^ Thanks to anyone reading this and a big thanks, and free cookies, to those who reviewed the last chapter. Since this is my first time doing a crossover, GI fic, and DT fic, I may not get the characters right. If there's something you find that is off by a lot, (a little OOCness isn't too bad x3 ) please let me know. Or if you find any mistakes and whatnot, please let me know =)**

**I know I said I'd update when I got 5 reviews, but I talked to Kiwi and he agreed to update the first chance I get. But he'll still find you and steal all your food in the middle of the night if you don't review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_20th Century – Gilligan's Island_

The waves gently washed onto the sandy shore, washing away the numerous footprints in the sand. A beautiful young woman with fiery red hair stood in the water, holding a small basket filled nearly to the brim with freshly harvested oysters and saltwater clams. Ginger Grant frowned as she looked down at the basket, then looked over where her friend, a young farm girl named Mary Ann, was approaching, carrying a lobster she had been fortunate enough to catch.

"Why can't one of the men do this job?" Ginger asked as the lobster was deposited into the basket.

"It's not that bad. Besides, we got enough clams and oysters for everyone, plus we can have lobster pot pie too." Mary Ann replied, helping the movie star carry the heavy basket to shore.

"Well I think this job is for the birds. Why can't we get Gilligan to do this? Isn't it his job to begin with?" Ginger asked, struggling to carry her half of the basket.

"Yeah, but the Skipper asked him to get some coconuts and bananas. And Gilligan is the only one that can climb the coconut trees." Mary Ann said.

"I suppose your right." Ginger sighed. Hearing rustling in the jungle, Ginger frowned and stopped walking. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" Mary Ann asked, stopping as well.

"That, listen."

Mary Ann looked around, frowning as she finally heard the rustling. Sitting the basket down, the girls silently snuck over to the bushes where the rustling was coming from. Grabbing a thick stick, Ginger held it over her shoulder like a club, ready to clobber whatever was hiding. Stopping next to the moving bushes, Mary Ann held up a finger before carefully parting the giant leaves so they could nail the intruder. Ginger readied her stick, inching closer to her target.

In the bush, Gilligan sat hunched over, tying his shoes. He had stopped there to get some sand and pebbles out of his shoes and was completely oblivious to the presence of the women. Hearing the leaves moving, he stopped and looked up. Startled by the sight of Ginger swinging the stick towards his head, he cried out in surprise and jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. The stick struck the ground exactly where he'd been sitting seconds earlier.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried in shock.

"Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it!" Gilligan yelled, covering his head with his arms.

Dropping the stick, Ginger put her hands on her hips with a frown. "Gilligan, you should be ashamed of yourself! Sneaking around like that."

Slowly uncovering his head, Gilligan looked at his two friends with a slight frown. "I wasn't sneaking around. I came down here to tell you I was back and the coconuts and bananas were picked."

"If you weren't sneaking around, then why were you hiding?" Mary Ann asked, crossing her tan arms over her chest.

"I wasn't hiding. I got sand and rocks in my shoes and I was dumping them out." Gilligan replied as he glanced down at the tiny mound of sand and pebbles he had made.

Knowing that Gilligan wouldn't stoop to being a peeping tom, they couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Well, just don't go sneaking around again, alright?" Before he had a chance to speak, the girls picked the basket up and headed for camp. With a sigh, Gilligan walked over to the water and looked down at his reflection. Spotting a smooth rock, the first mate bent down and retrieved it from the water. Looking it over, he sighed again before twisting his body slightly and throwing the rock towards the water with a sharp flick of his wrist. He watched as the smooth rock skipped across the water before loosing momentum and sinking to the bottom of the lagoon. Letting out a rather big yawn, the young sailor stretched before wandering off into the jungle. With his mission complete, he grinned at the thought of a nice long nap before supper.

Back at camp, the Howells and Dusty were standing next to the communal table, the Professor standing in front of Dusty and the Skipper standing just off to the young scouts side. The Professor checked Dusty's temperature before making him sit down. The Howells had explained what they knew to the Professor, which had inevitably led to Dusty being checked over. The Skipper watched anxiously, wringing his hat in his hands. When Dusty had first come back, the old sea captain had thought Gilligan was fooling around with the costumes again and had been about to whack him over the head with his hat when Mr. Howell had stopped him and began explaining what they knew.

"Well Professor? Is there something wrong with my little buddy?" Skipper asked, the concern clear in his tone.

"I don't know, Skipper. I can't find anything wrong with him physically. He doesn't have any lacerations, contusions, or any protrusions." The Professor frowned.

Dusty watched the two older men talking. Seeing the two millionaires had wandered off, he decided now was his chance to try and escape. He may have found people, but he sure wasn't about to stay anywhere near them. He was thoroughly convinced the people here were insane. Moving as quietly and silently as he could, Dusty managed to get to his feet before making a run for it. Seeing him at the very last second, Skipper reached out and grabbed the back of Dusty's shirt, effectively stopping the younger man. Not realizing he'd been caught, Dusty still tried to run, only succeeding in running in place. Sighing in frustration, Skipper pulled the bumbling scout back down onto the bench.

"Gilligan, would you stop that?" Skipper snapped, his worry for who he thought was his first mate coming out as anger instead.

"I'm not Gilligan, I'm Dusty!" Dusty replied, wanting to get up and leave, but figuring it wise to stay seated. After all, the Skipper was ten times his size and looked as though he could easily pummel him to a bloody pulp if he wanted.

"Professor, what's wrong with him?" Skipper asked, giving his intelligent friend a worried look.

"Skipper, I think his problem may be psychological." The Professor explained.

"Oh my poor little buddy! How can we help him?" Skipper asked, willing to try anything to help his best friend.

"Well, until I can determine the cause for his psychological problems, the only thing I can think of doing for now, is to humor him."

"Humor him?"

"Yes. He believes he is someone by the name of Dusty. So until I can determine the cause and find a solution, the only thing we can do is humor him by playing along."

Skipper bit his lip and looked down at Dusty, who was watching them both suspiciously. "Alright Professor. We'll humor him. I better go let the Howells know." Without another word, the Skipper headed towards the Howells hut to fill them in.

"Now Gilli-err...Dusty, I want you to stay here. Mary Ann and Ginger should be returning shortly." The Professor said firmly but kindly. Dusty merely nodded, still too confused to say anything. But getting the feeling the Professor was a nice guy, Dusty relaxed a little. Truth be told, these strange people were beginning to really seem like his own friends. The man everyone called 'Professor' reminded Dusty a lot about Andy. Both were far smarter than the rest and both seemed more calm than the others. The rich couple reminded him a lot of the Brookhavens. All four seemed to have one sure thing in common. They were all very rich and fancy. And then there was the fat man. While the strange man was clearly a bit bulkier than Mr. Callahan, Dusty began to see a lot of similarities between the wagon master and the sea captain.

Watching the Professor walk away and disappear into one of the huts, Dusty tilted his head in thought. "I wonder if there's anyone here who acts like Betsy and Lulu. Those other people sure act like Mr. Callahan, Mr. and Mrs. Brookhaven, and Andy." With a small sigh, he looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "I bet they're real worried about me."

_19th Century - The Wild West_

Callahan was desperate. Upon returning to camp, he had learned Dusty never came back. But thanks to night falling, it would be impossible to find the missing scout. Knowing that fact, Callahan felt completely useless. If Dusty was injured, he could easily...no, Callahan shook his head. He wasn't going to think like that. Dusty was alive and well. He was probably hiding out in a cave somewhere, or camping out until morning. Come sunrise, they would go out searching and find him safe and sound.

Settling himself down on the cold hard ground, Callahan looked up at the twinkling stars, worry etched on his face. Sitting on a boulder, Andy looked down at his friend. "Don't worry Mr. Callahan, we'll find Dusty. He can't be far from here."

"You don't know Dusty then. That kid could walk in circles and end up five miles away." Callahan replied as he looked up at his young friend.

"Yeah, you're right. But we will find him," Andy replied confidently. "In the morning, I'll help you search for him." With a silent nod, Callahan turned his attention back to the sky.

Come morning, Callahan and Andy were ready to go bright and early. The girls and the Brookhavens agreed to stay at camp in case Dusty came back while Callahan and Andy were gone. Saddling up the horses, Andy and Callahan mounted their steeds. Looking at their friends, Callahan spoke up. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Keep an eye open for Dusty in case he comes back before we do."

"We will. Please be careful." Betsy said, handing them both a canteen that had recently been filled with cold water from a nearby stream. With a nod and tip of his hat, Callahan nudged his horse and headed off into the wilderness, Andy and Freckles following after him. The others watched them head off, each of them hoping Dusty returned safe and sound.

_Four hours later..._

Thunder rumbled across the sky as black clouds began to roll in. A severe thunderstorm was steadily approaching the plains. Clods of dust began to swirl and blow around as the wind started to pick up as the dangerous storm drew nearer with each passing second. In the distance bolts of white hot electricity shot out from the clouds, snaking long, slender tendrils of electricity through the clouds. The very air began to cool as the front driving the storm drove it closer to the vulnerable duo and their horses.

Callahan looked up at the threatening sky with a frown. "Looks like a storm coming in."

Andy stopped Freckles next to Callahan and looked up at the sky as well. "I predict we are in for a very bad storm. We should seek shelter immediately."

"There was a cave about half a mile back. Let's head for it and wait out the storm there." Callahan suggested, pointing in the direction they had come.

Andy considered the suggestion for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. We should have just enough time to make it to the cave before the storm hits here. Let's go."

Without another word, Callahan turned his horse around and headed down the trail towards the cave. Unfortunately, the storm proved to be much faster than Andy had thought and in no time at all, the two of them were caught out in the middle of a downpour. Frightened by the thunder, lightning, wind and rain, the horses began to panic. Rearing up, Freckles let out a frightened cry as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, effectively splitting a rather large branch nearly down the middle. Terrified, Freckles bolted, casing Andy to loose his balance and fall to the ground.

Getting his horse under enough control to dismount, Callahan rushed over to his fallen friend. "Andy! Andy, are you alright?" Callahan asked, helping the younger man sit up. Andy rubbed his head and nodded.

"I'm alright, but the horses are gone!" He replied, having to shout over the howling wind.

"We'll worry about them later! We need to find shelter!" Callahan shouted. Between the roaring wind and their own shouting, neither Callahan nor Andy noticed the destroyed branch finally snap away from the tree. By the time either one saw it falling right at them, it was too late.

* * *

***cue dramatic music* Hehe cliffhanger. Are Andy and Mr. Callahan alright? Will Dusty ever convince the castaways he is who he says he is? Will his friends ever find him? Why am I asking all these questions?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh yeah, Kiwi says he's happy, so no food raids. For now. *cue evil background music and creepy evil chipmunk laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**After having to completely rewrite this chapter due to my annoying brother deleting the original chapter, I present you with the next chapter of Dusty's Island ^^ I know this one is shorter than the others, but the next chapter should (hopefully) be longer than this one. In the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter =3**

* * *

_20th Century- Gilligan's Island_

Walking into camp, Mary Ann and Ginger noticed Dusty sitting at the table. Frowning a little, they sat their basket on the ground and walked over to him. Both girls looked him up and down carefully, both thinking he was Gilligan as well.

"Gilligan, how did you beat us back here? And why are you wearing that costume?" Mary Ann asked curiously.

"I always wear this. And I'm Dusty." Dusty replied, getting a bit annoyed at having to repeat his own name over and over.

Mary Ann and Ginger looked at each other, both growing concerned. Looking back at Dusty, Mary Ann sat down next to him. "Gilligan, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see the Professor."

"I feel fine and I already talked to someone called 'Professor'. He says I'm physic...psychic...psycho...he said I'm not Gilligan." Dusty said, giving up trying to remember the word the Professor had used.

"I think we better go talk to the Professor." Ginger said worried for her young friend.

"Good idea, Ginger." Mary Ann said, her own concern clear in her voice. With one last look at Dusty, the two women headed for the Professor's hut and disappeared inside.

"I better get outta here. These people are crazy." Dusty muttered to himself. Getting up, he snuck away from the table and into the jungle. Once out of sight of the huts, he made a run for it.

In the Professor's hut, Mary Ann and Ginger stood next to their friend.

"Professor, what's wrong with Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked.

"I'm uncertain. But from what I can discern, Gilligan is suffering from a form of dissociative identity disorder." The Professor replied, looking up from a book he was reading on mental health problems.

"Oh my...is there anything we can do to help him?" Ginger asked, not really sure what the Professor was talking about. But to her, it sounded serious.

"As of right now, I am unable to find a cure for it. Not much is known about it, except a person suffering from it experiences times when they act entirely out of character. Much like what is happening to Gilligan," The Professor explained. "And until I can come up with a cure, I want him to remain near the huts."

"We better make sure he doesn't leave. Let's go Ginger." Mary Ann said, looking up at her red haired friend.

"Oh I hope whatever Gilligan has isn't contagious." Ginger said, following the younger girl out. Outside, the girls stopped suddenly when Dusty was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. You better go get the Professor." Mary Ann said as she began to search the other huts.

By the time she finished checking the last hut, Ginger and the Professor were coming out of his hut, the Professor looking concerned.

"I can't find him anywhere." Mary Ann said, going over to her friends.

"Let's find the Skipper and the Howells. They can help us look for Gilligan." Ginger said.

"Good idea, Ginger." The Professor said. "Mary Ann, wait here until we return. There's a chance Gilligan will return. If he does, do not let him leave." At her nod, Ginger and the Professor hurried off to locate the rest of the castaways.

_2 hours later..._

Stretching and yawning, Gilligan sat up and scratched an itch on his side. He had found a quiet shady spot under a young palm tree where moss and grass covered the ground, creating a naturally soft bed to nap on. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the first mate opened his mouth wide with another yawn before blinking and looking around. Settling his hat back on his head, he rose to his feet before stretching one last time.

"Boy that was a good nap. I really oughta take naps here more often." Hearing a loud growling sound, Gilligan jumped suddenly, ready to bolt. That is, until he realized his stomach was making the growling sound. Looking sheepish, he patted his belly in an attempt to quiet it. "I'm starved. I wonder if the girls got dinner ready yet." Grinning to himself, Gilligan headed towards camp.

_Meanwhile on the beach..._

Callahan groaned as he came back to the land of the living. His head ached dully, though why it did, he had no idea. Sitting up slowly, he put a calloused hand to his forehead in an attempt to decrease the ache. When it seemed like his headache finally decided to go away, Callahan took a good look around. What he saw made his jaw drop. While he had seen beaches and the ocean on the east coast, the plants were something new entirely. The strange palm leaves, ferns, bird of paradise plants, unusual trees and other assorted flora reminded the wagon master of some of the plants he had seen in a couple of books he'd seen Andy read during their nights camping and days of just taking it easy when the wagon and stagecoach were stopped for an extra day.

Like a slap to the face, Callahan immediately remembered the young man had been with him when the storm hit. Getting to his feet, Callahan scanned the area for any sign of his book smart friend. At a time like this, the last thing he needed was another person missing. Know it seemed, not only was Dusty still missing, but Andy was too.

"Andy. Andy, where are ya?" Callahan called out, pausing to listen for any kind of response. Not hearing anything, he frowned before calling out again. "Andy, if you can hear me, say something." Pausing again, Callahan listened carefully. Above the sound of the waves crashing to shore, the birds and animals calling out and the gentle rustle of leaves in the summer breeze, the wagon master heard a faint groan coming from somewhere nearby.

Walking off in the direction the groan came from, Callahan searched carefully for the source of the sound. It took a few minutes, but finally he found the source of the groaning. Laying on some soft grass, Andy lay on his back. He was awake, but clearly dazed and confused.

"Andy, are you alright?" Callahan asked, kneeling next to the younger man and helping him to sit up.

Andy groaned again and put a hand to his forehead. "I..I think so. What happened?" He asked after the pain his head faded to an ignorable ache.

"I ain't sure. But either we've died and gone to the Great Beyond, or we're at the beach, surrounded by a lot of strange plants and animals. The latter of which seeming to be the case."

"The beach?" Andy asked, taking a good look around. Getting to his feet, he frowned. "This is impossible. We were hundreds of miles from the nearest beach."

"Tell that to the beach and ocean."

Andy sighed. "We better find some fresh water. Afterwards, we'll try to figure out what to do and try to find out where we are."

"Alright. Let's get going. I wanna get out of here and get back to searching for Dusty." Callahan said, leading the way into the jungle, Andy following close behind.

* * *

**Uh oh...looks like Andy and Mr. Callahan are in a pickle themselves. Even with Dusty gone, he still manages to get the others into trouble x3 And the moment everyone has been waiting for, will be coming soon.**

**Kiwi says thank you to all the wonderful reviews ^^ (As I type this, he's dancing along to some music) We're both glad to know you all are enjoying this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here be chapter 5 ^^ Virtual cookies to those who have been reviewing. Your feedback is what keeps me motivated to finish this fic. Plus GI and DT are too great to not finish a fic for ^^**

**Anywho, enough babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into camp, Gilligan was met with disappointment at finding dinner wasn't finished. In fact, it wasn't even cooking. As he looked around, he noticed no one was there. Shrugging, he walked over to a papaya tree and plucked a ripe fruit before going to the table to cut it open. Taking out his knife, Gilligan sat down and began to peel and cut his snack, eating pieces as he went.

Eventually finishing his papaya, Gilligan cleaned his knife off, then got up. Deciding to look for the others, he headed off towards the beach. It took him a little while to get to the beach, mostly because he stopped every few feet it seemed to look at an interesting rock or shell. Walking along the beach, Gilligan checked the ground for neat looking shells and checked around for any sign of his friends.

Picking this time to look around at everything but the ground, Gilligan never noticed the old black revolver in the sand until his foot caught on it, effectively tripping the danger prone first mate. Stumbling over the gun and his own feet, Gilligan face planted in the sand. Sitting up and spitting out a mouthful of sand, Gilligan brushed the front of his shirt off before brushing the sand from his face. Once he was as clean as he was going to get, he turned around to see what he had tripped over.

Staring at the gun, Gilligan sat still for a moment before slowly reaching out and picking up the old weapon. Standing up, he carefully turned it over in his hands. "Hey, it's a real live gun and it's got real live bullets. Boy, the Skipper is going to be happy I found this. Now we can scare away those nasty headhunters. I better go find him." Heading off into the jungle, Gilligan kept a firm grip on the gun, not even noticing he had his finger on the trigger.

Walking for awhile, Gilligan frowned and smacked his lips together. "Man I'm thirsty. Gotta find some water." looking around, he noticed some familiar landmarks he recognized as some of the ones near a small fresh water stream he had found a few months earlier. Grinning to himself, he hurried in the direction he knew the stream was. In typical Gilligan fashion, it wasn't long before his foot found a fallen branch from a tree overhead. Struggling to keep his balance, Gilligan grabbed for the first thing his hand found, all the while unknowingly squeezing the trigger on the gun.

With a loud bang, a bullet whizzed out of the barrel and flew straight ahead, hitting a tree and ricocheting off to land somewhere in the dense vegetation. Sitting next to the tree that had the unfortunate luck to be in the line of fire, Callahan jumped when the wood splintered next to his head. Acting on instinct, he ducked down, pulling Andy down with him.

Pulling out his own gun, Callahan noticed he was missing one. Frowning, he realized he must have lost it somewhere between there and the dusty trail in the west. "Andy, stay here." Mr. Callahan whispered. Without waiting for an answer, Callahan started to belly crawl through the vegetation, his senses on high alert for their would-be-assassin.

Startled by the bang, Gilligan jumped and dropped the gun. He looked down at it, looking as though it had just bitten him. Calming his pounding heart, Gilligan let out a breath before bending over to retrieve the weapon. "I better be careful before I hurt another tree." Deciding it was safer to not hold the gun, Gilligan stuck it in his belt, making a makeshift holster. Once sure it wouldn't fall out of his belt, Gilligan started walking again.

Seeing a figure dressed in red white and blue approaching, Callahan braced himself, finger on the trigger of his remaining gun. Realizing the person had yet to see him despite walking right towards him, Callahan held his breath and waited. Before he knew it, the stranger was right on top of him. Literally. Letting out a pained yelp as the young man put weight on Callahan's hand, the wagon master noticed a blur of red and blue jump and move away in a hurry. Knowing his position had been given away, he got to his feet, finger still on the trigger.

Recovering from his most recent fright, Gilligan looked at the source of the yelp and immediately put his hands up in surrender. While he wasn't the most intelligent person on the planet, he certainly knew what to do when someone had a gun pointed at him.

Callahan stared at Gilligan, slack jawed. Getting over his shock, the older man grinned and put his gun away before hurrying over to Gilligan. "Dusty, little pal!" Mistaking Gilligan for his missing friend, the wagon master pulled him into a tight hug.

Confused more than ever, Gilligan pushed the wagon mater away and gave him a weird look. "Do I know you?"

Callahan looked at the young man, finally noticing his short hair and unusual clothing. "Dusty, you cut your hair and changed your clothes."

"Huh?" Looking at himself, Gilligan saw his clothes were exactly the same as usual, save for some dirt smudges from his fall in the sand earlier. "I always wear these clothes and they're not dusty. Just dirty."

Callahan gave him a strange look, but before he could say anything, Andy came up, having heard Dusty's name. "Mr. Callahan, I heard you say Dusty's name. Did you find him?"

"Yeah, but he's acting stranger than usual. I think something's wrong with him." Callahan replied, keeping a close eye on his 'little pal'.

Noticing the strange outfit 'Dusty' was wearing, Andy frowned, then realized something. "Mr. Callahan, his clothes are different. Which means there's other people here."

"Other people? Yeah, there's six others here. There's the Skipper, Mary Ann, Ginger, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, and the Professor." Gilligan said, counting off each of his friends on his fingers. "And you guys make lets see...six, seven...eight and nine." The first mate smiled, adding the two strangers and himself to his finger count. It was then that it dawned on him. "Hey, you weren't on the Minnow when we got shipwrecked. That means you can rescue us! Oh boy! I gotta tell the others." Excited about the idea of getting rescued at last, Gilligan turned and started to run, only to turn around and go back. "Wait here." Turning again, he sped off into the jungle.

"Dusty, wait!" Callahan and Andy called at the same time. Together, the two ran after Gilligan, but soon lost sight of him.

"This is just great. There's something wrong with Dusty and he's taken off and now we've lost him. Again. I swear one of these days I'm gonna hogtie that boy and glue his feet to the ground." Callahan said, exasperated.

Andy looked at him, then shook his head. "We need to find him. I'm afraid he may have a head injury."

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Let's go." Callahan replied before he lead the way into the jungle.

_Meanwhile..._

The Skipper stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead. They had been searching for nearly three hours now without a single trace of their ill friend. Sitting on a fallen log, Ginger put her leg over her knee and began to rub her sore foot. Sitting next to her, Mary Ann sighed, her feet aching as well. Having just enough room on the log for two more people, the Howells made themselves right at home in the vacant seats. Walking over to the Skipper, the Professor put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Don't worry, Skipper. We'll find Gilligan."

The Skipper looked at him with worried eyes. "I sure hope so. I'm worried about him."

"We all are, Skipper. But the Professor's right. We'll find him." Mary Ann said, standing up and going over to her friend.

"I am willing to offer a generous reward for any information leading to the lad's whereabouts." Mr. Howell said, holding up a thick wad of cash.

"Mr. Howell, you don't need to bribe us with money to find Gilligan." Mary Ann said with a frown.

"Oh I wasn't bribing any of you. I was hoping the boy would hear and turn himself in." Mr. Howell said, laughing at a joke only he got. When no one else laughed or even smiled, he got quiet and seemed to pout a bit as he pocketed the money.

"We'll find him. There's only so many places one can go on an island this small. It's only a matter of time before we cross paths with Gilligan." The Professor said, his arms crossed. Catching a glimpse of something moving in the bushes off to his left, the Professor frowned slightly and watched the area carefully.

Hiding in the bushes, Dusty sat on his haunches, watching the six castaways talking. Unfortunately, he was also hunched over an ant mound. Feeling their home was being invaded by a giant creature out to eat them, the ants went on the attack.

Dusty remained completely unaware of them, that is until one found a way into his boot. Feeling a bite, he rubbed his boot in an attempt to use it to scratch his leg. When his hand made contact with his boot and pants, several ants hitched a ride and got to work on biting and stinging the danger prone scout. Feeling what could only be described as hundreds of tiny burning needles poking him, Dusty looked down and immediately jumped up with a yelp. He began brushing and smacking the vicious insects off himself, even going so far as to strip down to his long johns. Even those didn't last long with the ants still biting and stinging.

And unfortunately for Dusty, when he began to strip, everyone, women included, got quite an eyeful. It took all three women a moment to register what was going on. When they realized what was going on, they immediately covered their eyes and turned away with a shocked squeal. Mr. Howell quickly covered his wife's eyes with his hand, frowning at the young man.

"Have you no shame, boy? There are ladies present!" Thurston yelled, flabbergasted.

Having completely forgotten they were there when the ants began their full assault, Dusty jumped and looked at them. Realizing he was standing in nothing but his birthday suit now, a large leaf covering him, in front of strangers and women, his face turned beet red with embarrassment. Grabbing his ant infested clothes, he turned and bolted into the jungle, ants still biting at his arms and legs. The men watched him go, still stunned from 'Gilligan's' strange behavior.

Remembering the lagoon he'd spotted earlier, Dusty immediately headed there, dropping his clothes along the way due the biting ants being too painful to carry anymore. Running at full speed, it wasn't long before he reached the waters edge. Without a second thought, he jumped into the water. What ants weren't washed off by the force of the water were soon drowned and either floated away or sank. Sighing, Dusty knew he'd gotten himself into some trouble now. Not only was he lost, but he was naked as a jaybird now. "This is so embarrassing..." He mumbled. "I gotta find some clothes now."

Looking around to make sure no one followed, Dusty made his way to shore. Finding a leaf large enough to wrap around himself, he looked around again. "Gotta find some clothes. Maybe those people have extra clothes. I'll just find those weird houses again and see if I can find any." Trying to figure out what way to go, Dusty put a hand over his eyes and stuck his finger out. Moving his arm back and forth, he stopped randomly. Opening his eyes, Dusty nodded to himself and started walking in the direction his hand had stopped.

_Meanwhile..._

Crashing through the trees and leaves, Gilligan suddenly tripped and fell onto a patch of moss and sand. Spitting some moss out of his mouth, he sat up and looked to see what he'd tripped over. Laying all over the ground was a cowboy outfit complete with chaps, boots, and a hat. There was even a gun belt laying nearby. Standing up, he noticed the ants crawling over the clothing. Shaking the items, the ants flew off in every direction.

"A monkey must've taken these from that crate I found." Gilligan said to himself. Seeing the outfit was about his size, he grinned and slipped the clothes on over his own before placing the hat on his head. Putting the chaps on, he suddenly remembered the gun he found earlier. Pulling it out of his belt, Gilligan looked it over and realized the gun was similar to the ones in the holster he found with the clothes. Pulling one of the guns out, after struggling with it, he held it up and saw it was empty.

Putting the still loaded gun into the holster, Gilligan held the unloaded gun like he was going to shoot someone. Pulling the trigger, he imitated the sound of a gunshot. "Bang!" From there on, he ended up caught in a game of Cowboys and Indians. Ducking behind trees and under bushes, he imagined he was in the Wild West, fighting hostile Native Americans, saving damsels in distress and ending up a hero. Eventually his game came to an end with him being the victor in his mind. With a grin, Gilligan headed back to the huts to put the outfit into the crate.

In the Skipper and Gilligan's hut, Dusty rummaged through the crews closet, pulling out a red rugby shirt and a pair of light blue bell bottoms. Finding a pair of white sneakers, he grabbed them along with a pair of socks. Putting the shirt and pants on, Dusty then slipped a sock onto each foot before looking at the sneakers. He frowned a little, wondering how to put them on. Eventually he figured it out, right down to tying the laces. Standing up, Dusty looked down at himself and wiggled his toes in the sneakers, finding they felt strange on his feet.

Not having much choice at the moment though, he ignored the odd feeling of the strange clothes. Noticing a white sailor cap, he picked it up and examined it before placing it on his head. Looking in the small mirror next to the closet, the young scout gave himself an odd look. "Boy, these clothes sure are funny looking. If Mr. Callahan saw me now, he'd laugh at me." With a sigh, Dusty stepped away from the mirror, wondering if his friends would ever find him. As he thought about his friends and life on the plains, Dusty never noticed the young man wearing his clothes walk past the hut.

Going to the supply hut, Gilligan opened the door and walked inside. Going over to a beaten up crate marked "**COSTUMES**" in large bold letters, he took off the lid, then proceeded to strip down to his own clothes, tossing the cowboy outfit into the crate. Remembering the loaded gun, he took it out of the holster and sat it on the stand near the far wall before putting the lid back on the crate and walking out. In all his excitement, he completely forgot about meeting the two strange men and finding his friends to tell them about a possible rescue.

Walking out of the supply hut, Gilligan hummed a tune to himself as he headed back to the other huts. At the same time, Dusty was walking towards the door, planning to leave. Just as he reached the exit, Gilligan walked past. Stopping suddenly, Gilligan gave a confused look before backing up to the door.

Not knowing what else to do, Dusty immediately began to copy the first mate's every move. Standing still, Gilligan watched what he thought was his reflection.

Raising a hand, the first mate watched as 'his reflection' mirrored him. Making a face, Gilligan watched with amusement as Dusty mimicked him. The entire performance seemed to go on forever, Dusty somehow managing to mimic Gilligan's every move. But even good acting must com to an end. When Gilligan side stepped out of the doorway, Dusty ended up going the wrong way and bumped into the door frame. Stepping back, he rubbed his forehead and nose before noticing Gilligan staring at him, wide eyed and slack jawed.

Regaining some of his senses, Gilligan stepped back before turning and running off into the jungle for the umpteenth time that day, all the while yelling, _"Skipper!"_

Startled by Gilligan's sudden dash and yell, Dusty ran from the hut going the opposite way, yelling, _"Mr. Callahan!"_

* * *

**And there is the end to chapter 5. Dusty and Gilligan have finally met, but will the Skipper and the others believe him? And will Dusty ever find Mr. Callahan and Andy? And what about Betsy, Lulu and the Brookhavens? **

**Oh and Kiwi wants to say thanks to those who've given him yum yums. He's a very happy birdie now, albeit a little confused about what species he is...he's barking like a dog as I type this while José , one of my cockatiels, is whistling. I swear one of these days I'm gonna find out what he's whistling by making a 'Name That Tune' video .**


	6. Chapter 6

"Skipper! Skipper, help!" Gilligan yelled at the top of his lungs as he raced through the jungle as fast as his legs could carry him. If one could get a speeding ticket for running, Gilligan would've been first in line for a hefty fine.

Not too far away, the Skipper and the rest looked up when they heard Gilligan's shouts. "That's Gilligan. And he sounds like he's in trouble." Skipper said before hurrying off in the direction Gilligan's voice came from, the others close behind. "Gilligan, little buddy, I'm coming!" Skipper called, faintly hearing rustling coming from somewhere up ahead.

Hearing the Skipper's voice, Gilligan slowed down to a normal running pace, but inadvertently ran right past his friends. And all the others saw was a red blur zipping past them before stopping abruptly. Turning around, Gilligan ran over to them, stopping next to the Skipper where he proceeded to tell them what he saw, his mouth going a mile a minute. "'tme!" Because of how fast he was talking, every word spoken seemed to come out as one long jumbled word.

Not understanding a single thing the first mate was saying, the Skipper sighed and shook Gilligan's shoulders to get his attention. "Gilligan! Calm down. We can't understand a single thing you're saying."

"But I explained it in English. Even a monkey could understand." Gilligan replied, calming down enough to talk normally.

"That maybe so, but you're missing one thing." Skipper said, holding up a finger.

"I am? What?" Gilligan asked, confused.

"None of use are monkeys. So none of us understood a thing you said."

"Oh."

"Now, will you please tell us what happened so we can understand you?"

"Alright, Skipper. See, I was walking along looking for you guys and then I tripped over a costume a monkey stole from that crate I found," Gilligan started, acting out the events as he told them. "I tried it on. Boy what an adventure that was! I fought indians, mean old cowboys, saved damsels in distress, and I traveled in the Wild West. I-" Suddenly the Skipper cut him off with a whack over the head with his hat.

"Gilligan, we don't care if you grew wings and laid an egg. We want to know why you were hiding in the bushes there, then decided to strip down to your birthday suit in front of everyone." The captain said firmly, hiding how worried he was for his young friend. He was completely convinced now that Gilligan had finally gone island happy.

"Oh that wasn't me. It was the guy who looks like me, but isn't me." Gilligan replied as if the others already knew.

Looking at the Professor, the Skipper gave him a concerned look. And his concern only intensified when he noticed the serious, yet worried, look on the Professor's face.

"I suggest, Gilligan, that we return to the huts. I think you will benefit from some rest." The Professor suggested.

"That's okay Professor. I'm not tired." Gilligan smiled.

"Gilligan, the Professor said you need rest and you're getting some rest. That's an order." Skipper said firmly. Gilligan looked at him and sighed before muttering a 'yes sir' under his breath. The Skipper nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. Now let's go." Grabbing his first mate by the arm, the Skipper led him towards camp, wanting to make sure Gilligan didn't try one of his famous vanishing acts on the way back. The other castaways gave each other concerned looks before following after the crew.

At that same moment not far from the lagoon, Mr. Callahan and Andy were still searching for Dusty when he suddenly stumbled past them and fell flat on his face in the sand. While running, Dusty's foot had caught up on his pant leg, effectively tripping himself. The wagon master quickly knelt down next to him. Recognizing the clothes as the same strange outfit 'Dusty' had worn when they had found him the first time, Callahan helped him up. "Dusty, are you alright?"

Spitting out a mouthful of sand, Dusty made a face at the taste before it seemed to register to him who the voice belonged too. Looking at the familiar face, Dusty's eyes grew wide. "Mr. Callahan! Boy am I glad to see you! I've been having an awful time. See, I was riding Freckles and he wouldn't stop. I fell off and then I woke up here. This place is awful too! There's a lot of strange people too. One guy is fat and kinda acts like you, but he's not you. And there's this other guy who acts like Andy and-" Callahan suddenly cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Dusty, slow down. I can't understand a thing you're saying." The wagon master said firmly, his head having begun to hurt as Dusty quickly narrated his experiences in the jungle.

"Mr. Callahan, I think we should find some place to stay for the time being. I'm worried that Dusty might've hurt himself." Andy said, helping Callahan help Dusty to his feet.

"I found a bunch of these funny looking houses." Dusty said, brushing his sand beard off his face.

"Houses? Where are they? Do you know?" Andy asked, thinking that would be a good place to stay for a bit. And where there are houses, there are likely to be people.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not going back." Dusty replied firmly.

"Not going back? Why not?" Callahan asked.

"Because they're haunted." Dusty said.

"Haunted? That's impossible. Ghosts don't exist. They're nothing more than figments of the imagination brought upon by stories people tell." Andy replied, firmly believing they didn't exist.

"Then tell that to the ghost who looked like me."

"Ghost that looked like...Dusty. What you saw was nothing more than a hallucination."

"A halluciwhatnow?"

"A hallucination. It's where someone sees something that isn't really there."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I didn't see a ghost who looked like me. But whatever he was, he sure looked like me."

Andy sighed and shook his head. Dusty could be impossible to reason with at times and this was looking to be one of those times. "Will you at least show us where the houses are? There maybe something to eat and drink there."

"I guess I could show you. But if a ghost shows up, I'm going the other way." Dusty replied, his tone serious.

"Don't you worry none, little pal. If a ghost shows up, all you gotta do is be yourself." Callahan said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Be myself?" Dusty asked, looking at him.

"The ghost will be too scared for its own safety to stay around and spook us." Callahan said with a grin.

Completely loosing the meaning of what he meant, Dusty smiled. "I get it. I'll just be myself and they'll all go away. Thanks Mr. Callahan."

"It's no problem. Now, where are those houses?"

"Follow me. They're this way. I think."

Giving each other an unsure look, Andy and Callahan followed after the young scout, hoping they wouldn't end up in some kind of trouble.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. But I thought that was a good place to end it. Kiwi says thanks to all the yum yums and reviews ^^ The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at camp, the Professor and the Skipper led Gilligan to the crew's hut. Inside, the Skipper made Gilligan sit down on a stool next to their table. When Gilligan was seated, the Professor walked out to get something from his hut. Looking up at his big buddy, Gilligan tried again to tell him what he'd been trying to tell everyone. "Skipper, I really did see someone that looks like me."

"Of course you did, Gilligan. Just like you saw your look-a-like last time. And I suppose those cowboys you saw were real too." Skipper replied, his tone harsher than he meant.

"There was one cowboy." Gilligan sighed, deciding to give up. It was clear even to him that the Skipper wasn't going to believe him. _Looks like I'll just have to prove it to him and everyone._ Standing up, Gilligan made to walk out, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt. Turning around, he looked up at the Skipper, frowning slightly.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna go find me. I mean, the guy that looks like me." Gilligan replied.

"Oh no you're not. You're staying right here." Skipper replied, pointing towards the ground in a 'stay here' gesture.

"But Skipper-"

"No buts, Gilligan. You're staying here and that is an order."

"Yes sir..." Gilligan muttered, sitting down on the stool again.

"That's better."

Just then the Professor walked in, carrying a coconut cup filled with a sweet smelling clear liquid. He walked over to Gilligan and handed him the cup. "Here you go, Gilligan. Try some of that. It'll help you to calm down and relax."

"What is it?" The first mate asked, looking at the liquid.

"It's a simple sedative." The Professor replied.

"A sed...seda...a what?"

"A sedative. It will help you relax and fall asleep."

"But I'm not tired. And I am relaxed."

"Gilligan, just drink it. If the Professor says it'll help, then it'll help."

Gilligan sighed and put the rim of the cup to his lips and was about to take a drink when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, Gilligan watched as the Skipper went over and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Mary Ann.

"Oh hello Mary Ann. What can I do for you?" The captain asked with a friendly smile.

"Ginger and I need your help and the Professor's help." Mary Ann replied, offering her own smile.

"We'd be happy to help." Skipper smiled, looking at the Professor when he came over.

"Great." Mary Ann smiled. Leading the men outside, she headed over to the communal table where their help was needed.

Alone again, Gilligan looked around the hut before getting an idea. Standing up, Gilligan peeked out the window to see where everyone was. Spotting the Skipper and the others around the table with their backs to the huts, Gilligan grinned before sneaking out the door. Moving as quietly as was possible for him, he snuck around the back of the hut before running off into the jungle. The Skipper was going to wring his neck when he got back for disobeying an order, if the captain could catch him that is.

Circling around the campsite, Gilligan made his way through the dense foliage. Being on the hunt for his look-a-like and the cowboy and other guy, Gilligan was on high alert. He scanned the area for any sign of the strangers, but couldn't find a trace of them. "I know they're here. I saw them with my own eyes. Or at least it looked like I saw them with my own eyes." Walking through some tall bushes, Gilligan suddenly collided with something. Falling back with an 'oof!' the first mate looked up to see what he had walked into.

Sitting across from him, having fallen backwards as well, Dusty stared wide eyed at his look-a-like. Walking onto the path, having been a few feet behind the scout, Mr. Callahan and Andy stopped abruptly when they saw Dusty on the ground. "Dusty, what in the world are you doing on..the...ground?" Seeing Dusty's double sitting across from him, Callahan's jaw dropped. Keeping his eyes on the two young men, Mr. Callahan spoke to Andy, who was equally shocked. "Andy...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I..I think so. But if I weren't seeing it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it." Andy replied.

As if seeing them for the first time, Gilligan looked up at the wagon master and Andy. Blinking, he smiled and jumped to his feet. "I found you! Oh boy, Skipper's gotta believe me now!" Without even thinking, Gilligan grabbed Dusty's hand and hauled him to his feet, then grabbed Mr. Callahan's hand and proceeded to drag them to camp.

"Whoa, hang on there fella." Mr. Callahan said, pulling his arm free from Gilligan's grip.

"There's no time. I gotta show you to the Skipper." Gilligan replied, clearly excited.

"This kid not only looks and sounds like Dusty, but he acts like him too." Callahan said out loud.

"Why does everyone say I'm Dusty? I'm Gilligan." The first mate replied with a slight frown.

"You're Gilligan? Gee, no wonder everyone keeps calling me 'Gilligan'." Dusty said, frowning a bit as well.

"Well, whoever you two are, we still need to figure out where we are and how we're gonna get back to the others." Callahan said, trying to hide his own confusion.

"Mr. Callahan, perhaps Gilligan can help us." Andy said, glancing from the wagon master to the first mate and back again.

"Help us? How?" Callahan asked.

"Maybe he knows where we are and where we can find someone to help us return home." Andy replied.

"I don't know where we are, but I know someone who can help you. He's real smart. He likes to talk so no one understands him, especially me." Gilligan grinned. "C'mon, I'll show you where he is." Without waiting for anyone to say a word, Gilligan turned and headed towards camp. Looking at each other, Mr. Callahan and Andy shrugged before following, Dusty following close behind.

Back at camp, the Skipper and the Professor had finally finished the chore the girls had needed help with. When they were free once again, the two headed back to the crew's hut to check on Gilligan. Both were expecting to find him fast asleep in his hammock, an empty coconut cup on the table. Instead, what they found was an empty hammock, an empty cup, and a missing Gilligan. Frowning, the Skipper began to look around the hut, half expecting his first mate to be hiding under the table or in their small closet. When it became clear Gilligan was nowhere to be found, the Skipper walked outside and cupped his hands around his mouth before calling out, "_Gilligan!_" Not getting an answer, he frowned and clenched his fists out of habit. "Dang it Professor. He's gone again. Gilligan! Gilligan, where are you!"

Walking out and standing next to the captain, the Professor looked around, his concern clear on his face. "This is not good. In his current state of mind, Gilligan could pose a serious threat to himself and others. We must find him again."

"I know Professor. But where could he have gone this time?" The Skipper asked, trying to hide his worry and fear, but not succeeding very well.

"I'm not sure. But he can't be too far away. He's been running all day and is bound to be exhausted now. Not even Gilligan can go without rest."

"Sometimes I wonder though. Come on Professor, let's go find my Little Buddy." Before either one could take more than three steps, Gilligan came hurrying out of the jungle, clearly tired, but too excited to stop and rest.

"I found them, I found them!" Gilligan yelled excitedly as he bounded over to his two friends.

"Gilligan! I oughta wring your neck for disobeying an order!" The Skipper answered, clearly not happy with his first mate.

"I'm real sorry Skipper. But I had to find them to prove I'm not going island happy." Gilligan replied.

"Well, if you found them, then where are they?" Skipper asked, still not believing Gilligan.

"They were right behind me," Gilligan replied, turning to look behind him. "Uh oh. I bet they got lost. I better go find them again."

"Oh no you don't, Gilligan. You're going right to bed." The Skipper replied, grabbing hold of Gilligan's shirt to stop him.

"But Skipper, I'm not tired. Okay, I'm tired, but not tired enough to go to sleep."

"That's why you're going to drink that sedative the Professor gave you."

"But Skipper, I gotta find them."

"No buts Gilligan. You're going to drink that sedative and go to sleep and that's an order."

Knowing he wasn't going to change the Skipper's mind anytime soon and that he was already in trouble for disobeying him once already, Gilligan mumbled a 'yes sir' before trudging dejectedly into the hut. The Skipper and Professor followed after him, the Skipper making sure he wouldn't sneak out again as the Professor handed the young man the coconut cup. Taking it slowly, Gilligan looked at it and made a face before glancing up at the Skipper. Seeing the look the Skipper gave him, Gilligan gulped and looked at the cups contents again before taking a deep breath and downing the cup in one gulp.

"Now, was that so bad?" The Skipper asked when the cup was empty.

Making a face and shaking his head, Gilligan replied, "No, it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad. It was terrible!"

The Skipper rolled his eyes before pulling Gilligan to his feet. "Now get in bed before you fall over."

"But Skipper, those things don't work on me. I remember one time the doctor had to give me something to make me go to sleep at night and-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Gilligan was out like a light, forcing the Skipper to hold onto him so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. Sighing, he picked the smaller man up and carried him to the hammocks where he dropped Gilligan down in his hammock. Shaking his head, the Skipper walked out, the Professor following after.

"Professor, do you think Gilligan will be alright?" The Skipper asked, letting his concern show a bit.

"I can't say for sure, but I do promise I will do everything in my power to cure him of whatever is ailing him mentally." The Professor replied, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Walking over to the bamboo communal table, both men sat down across from each other, each one worried deeply about their young friend. The pair sat in silence for several minutes when it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of plants rustling nearby. Knowing it wasn't the wind, the Skipper and the Professor looked in the direction the sound was coming from. What they saw next made them both frown and the Skipper reach for his hat to use as a swatter, as who they thought was Gilligan, walked out of the bushes. Or rather, stumbled out of the bushes.

Having somehow ended up ahead of Mr. Callahan and Andy, Dusty was the first to find the camp after Gilligan disappeared. Looking at the two men he had met earlier that day, Dusty frowned a bit. "Uh oh."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...here be the end of chapter 7. Special thanks to those that have been reviewing ^^ Virtual brownies for all of you. And virtual cookies to everyone who is reading this.**


End file.
